


Hey, Helga!

by Noonerz45



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonerz45/pseuds/Noonerz45
Summary: Based off of the art concept "Yo, Pataki" by the amazing Nuri Durr.The Hillwood kids are all grown up now, just trying to make it. Helga is a bartender working at her parents new business, Big Bob's Cafe. After Arnold leaving town 5 years ago to be with his parents, she catches wind of him being back in town.





	1. Ice cream is back

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say that I am of course no professional at writing. I don't own any of these characters, and all my ideas are based off of Nuri Durr's concepts. I really found them interesting and was surprised to not find any fanfiction based off of it. So I decided to have a go at it.

"Hey, Helga! Can I get another round of shots?!" A regular named Ronnie shouted from the end of the bar. 

Helga pressed her palm to her forehead, applying as much pressure as she could while she leaned against the bar. She could feel a migraine coming on, and she still had another four and a half hours before she'd be released from work.  
Trying not to stress out over her current situation, along with trying to ignore the occasional waves of nausea, she pushed herself off the bar to glance over at Ronnie.  
"Yeah, give me a minute." She responded, trying not to let her aggravation show to the loyal customer.  
Grabbing a tray and 5 shot glasses, she poured another round of tequila for the men seated at a table not far from the bar. Attempting to put on her best fake smile, she picked up the tray carefully and headed towards the group of middle aged men. 

"You're the best Pataki!", John, another usual customer, told her loudly.  
She nodded in response, not wanting to speak, since even talking made her pounding head hurt that much worse.  
Helga placed the shot glasses on the table, and nodded at Ronnie with a half lidded gaze.  
"You work too hard, kid." Ronnie informed her.  
Helga nodded in response, knowing he was right, then turned to walk back to the sanctuary of the bar.

Her life had gotten crazy over the past 3 years. All thanks to Bob Pataki, Helga's stubborn and greedy father. Since her father couldn't get with modern times and switch from beepers to cell phones, the business of course quickly went down. Helga was away at college, pursuing writing when the worst of it happened. After losing their house, Bob had to face the music and figure out another source of income. That was when he had the brilliant idea of opening a restaurant and bar. He had always been a good cook, and it was the only thing that made him happy besides beepers. Oh and of course Olga. Once he was able to get the restaurant up and going, he quickly realized he had a problem. He had spent the last of his savings on opening up a cafe, he had no money to pay employees, not when they just opened. It didn't take long for Bob to call and beg Helga to come home that summer to work at the family business, claiming it was just for one summer until they were fully on their feet. Unfortunately, it took much longer than one summer for the business to take off. Helga was forced to drop out of college to help out. She promised herself that once her parents were able to find someone to replace her, she would get right back to school. Even if it meant the local community college. Sadly, she was way too busy to even do online classes. She was bitter, and angry at her family for once again finding a way to ruin her life. Thankfully for them though, Helga still saw Dr. Bliss once every 2 weeks. It was the one thing she made sure she had time for. It was the one thing she actually looked forward to.

Thanks to Dr Bliss, and many years of working with her, Helga had a lot of control over her anger. She had become more openly passionate and kind. Something even her drunken mother took notice of, which occasionally would cause Miriam to cry. Helga felt nice being able to actually connect with people, instead of scaring them away. It helped strengthen her relationship with Phoebe, who was still her best friend after all these years. They got to see each other often, since Phoebe's band "Wheezin' Ed" often played at the bar on the weekends.  
Wheezin' Ed also had two other members that Helga had grown up with, Stinky and Sid. Thanks to Helga's new friendly nature, the 3 of them had become pretty great friends, and often the 4 of them would hang out after their gigs.

Once Helga was back behind the bar, she pulled her phone out to text Phoebe.  
-"Hey, help a girl out with some medicine. My ass excuse of a dad had me work a double shift and my head feels like it's going to crack".  
It never took Phoebe long to respond, unless she was at practice or doing a show. Within 30 seconds of her texting Phoebe, she had already responded with "Coming!". 

Helga gave a sigh of relief, thankful that Phoebe hadn't been busy. It was getting close to 5:00 PM, and the cafe was just about to get busy again. Three groups of people had just walked in and were being seated at tables, which meant the dinner rush was about to come in. It was a Thursday, so Helga prayed silently to herself that it wouldn't be a busy night at the bar. She normally welcomed the money, but tonight she just couldn't be bothered. She just hoped that Phoebe would be here soon, that way some of the edge of the headache could be taken off.

 

After several orders of shots, mixed drinks and beers were made for the ever growing number of people filling the restaurant, Helga saw a familiar face pop up at the bar. Helga could have kissed Phoebe, thrilled to finally see her.  
Phoebe smiled widely, "Hey, Helga! Sorry it took so long, traffic was crazy. Should have known better than to take the main roads after 5:00". 

Helga shook her head, "No, it's all good. I'm just glad your here now. Thought I was going to be a goner for sure if you didn't show up."  
Phoebe reached her hand out with 4 pills, two blue and two white.  
"They say 2 ibuprofen and 2 Advil's is the best way to manage pain with over the counter medicine." Phoebe informed her.

Helga practically snatched the medicine from her best friends hand, quickly grabbing a glass and filling it with water. She popped them into her mouth and gulped the glass of water down, not caring about the other customers sitting at the bar watching.  
"You're a life saver, Pheebs." Helga said. "I appreciate you coming all the way down here during the after work rush hour." 

"No worries! It won't be completely for nothing, I think I'll stay for a drink and a burger", Phoebe replied, a big smile on her face. "I'm starving anyways".  
Helga nodded, and went to grab a menu for her. Once she took Phoebe's order and turned it into the kitchen, she went back to where she sat.  
"Want your usual?", Helga asked, "margarita on the rocks?"  
Phoebe nodded her head yes, "You know me better than anyone!" 

Helga laughed, "Yes, but you are a creature of habit sometimes. It's rare that you order anything else."  
As Helga went to work on fixing her drink, she noticed that Phoebe was acting a bit strange. It was subtle, if you weren't as close to her as Helga, you most likely would never notice. She seemed to be somewhat anxious. Phoebe would sometimes pick at her nails when something was on her mind and she couldn't help but notice that she was doing it. She also noted that she was constantly looking around, almost as if she was looking for something.  
Once Helga finished the drink, she placed it in front of Phoebe. 

"One margarita on the rocks for the best girl in Hillwood", Helga announced.  
Phoebe gave a small smile, pulling the drink towards her. She began stirring the drink around, not drinking it.

Helga frowned, "Alright, out with it."  
Phoebe gave her a forced confused look, "What do you mean, Helga?"

Helga rolled her eyes, quickly regretting it since it caused a pang of pain to shoot to her head. "You're acting weird, and you're terrible at hiding it when somethings bothering you, so spill it!"

Phoebe sighed, "Its just...it's something Gerald told me today". 

"Geraldo?" Helga responded, "Ya'll are hanging out again? Are you guys getting back together or something?" 

"I don't know anymore", Phoebe replied, "You know how complicated it all is with us." 

Helga groaned, "Trust me, I know. I hear about it every time you guys break it off."  
She never would have thought that her super smart, sweet and responsible friend would be the one to have an on again/off again relationship. Phoebe and Gerald had it bad for each other, they always had since they were kids. They managed to stay pretty steady most of high school, but once they graduated things got weird suddenly. They went from steady to constantly breaking up and getting back together. Gerald was going to school to help his dream of pursuing film and television. He already made short films that were quite impressive. Gerald still had plans to move off to Los Angeles once he graduated from college, and that was slowly getting closer and closer. Phoebe broke it off a month ago, saying with him planning to move off that it was for the best. 

"You know", Helga started, "You guys being in a band and what not, you guys could go to LA too".  
Helga hated the idea of Phoebe moving, but also hated the idea of her best friend being miserable. 

"Yeah", Phoebe replied, "I don't know. I mean the genre of music we play is very successful here in the east coast. Plus I don't know how Sid and Stinky would feel about that."  
Helga nodded, going over to tend to two women who sat at the bar to order drinks.  
As Helga tended to them, she looked over at Phoebe "So are you going to tell me what Geraldo had to say then?" 

Phoebe perked up, "Oh yeah..that. Well I wasn't sure how you were going to take this or if you would even care. But I thought I might let you know".

After handing the girls their draft beers and starting a tab, she walked over to her friend, curious as ever as to what had her friend acting strange. 

Raising one of her brows at Phoebe, she went on to say "Well?" 

Phoebe took a big sip of her drink and looked at her blonde friend, "Ok...well...lets just say....Ice cream is back in town." 

Helga's heart immediately sped up, a familiar tingle in her stomach coming in. "Arnold? Arnold's in town?" 

Phoebe nodded, "Yep". 

Helga felt her face get hot, why was her body reacting like this? She hadn't seen Arnold in 5 years, how did he still manage to have this hold on her?  
"Is he just visiting or something?", Helga asked, more frantically than she had wanted to. 

"Nope", Phoebe replied, "Gerald tells me he has moved back. Bad news...his grandpa Phil passed away." 

Helga felt a sadness tear at her chest, knowing the pain her first true love must be going through. Helga was never 100% sure how the old man felt about her. They had many run in's with each other when she was a kid. Some much more awkward than others, but he never seemed to hate her, despite the fact that he probably should have considering she tormented his grandson. She had seen him very few times as an adult, and he was always kind and a little silly towards her. But their moments with each other were always very brief. Still, she felt like crying all of a sudden. 

"He's coming to our show here tomorrow", Phoebe said, breaking Helga out of her thoughts. 

Helga had to keep control over herself to keep her eyes from bulging out, "Arnold..is going to be here? Tomorrow?" 

She wasn't ready to see the old football head again. A million thoughts began running through her head. "What am I going to wear?", she thought. "What will I say? Does he hate me? Oh my God I can't handle this."  
'  
"Helga" A calm voice came through, breaking her out of her thoughts once again. "It's going to be fine" Phoebe assured her. 

Helga nodded, "Yeah yeah, I know. I'm just...shocked I guess. Wasn't expecting that kind of news."

I understand, "Phoebe responded, "I just figured I should give you a heads up, so you wouldn't be completely floored if you see him tomorrow night." 

Helga gave a nervous laugh "You know I really appreciate it". 

A ding at the kitchen window that was connected to the bar area drew Helga's attention. Phoebe's burger and fries sat in the open space. Helga decided to drop the conversation about Arnold, and let her best friend enjoy her meal. 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

It was Friday night the next day, and Helga didn't know it was even possible to be this anxious. Wheezin' Ed was due to go on 9 PM, and since it was only 7:30, Helga had a good hour and a half to let her anxiety grow.  
:"Calm down, Helga o'l girl", Helga told herself in attempt to stay calm. "He's just some boy you were infatuated with in school, you're 26 now, get over this!" 

The cafe was already filing up, people coming to pregame before the show, and have a meal. She was happy that she was able to stay somewhat distracted with the almost full bar of people. Rushing around to keep the 12 or so people happy. She could overhear the soundcheck going on for the first band of the night, Divided Us. A local metal rock band, that was the total opposite of the electronic sounding genre that Wheezin' Ed was. The electronic group of her friends had managed to get quite popular, and were getting close to their big break. She was proud to call them her friends. 

"Hows everyone doing tonight?!" a loud voice boomed over the microphone.  
Cheers and claps were heard all over the bar and cafe.  
Most people in the area knew that if they didn't want to hear the bands playing, to avoid the cafe after 8:00 on Fridays and Saturdays. It took almost a year to convince Bob to let musicians play at the business. After giving it a trial run, Bob realized how much business it brought in, and quickly began encouraging it. 

Scott, the lead singer of Divided Us, had already drawn the crowd around the homemade stage at the corner of the bar. The people at the bar began grabbing their drinks to join the groups of people who came to appreciate the music. Usually on busy nights like this, Helga would have been happy with getting a break and not being surrounded by so many people. However, considering the circumstances, she wanted to beg them to come back and keep her busy. 

The guitar started playing and the music began. Helga watched, leaned on the bar, thankful her migraine was gone. She may have had to just walk out if she was in the same situation yesterday. 

"Excuse me, could I trouble you for a rum and coke?" a calm voice said near her.

Helga slowly turned her head towards the voice and nearly fell to the floor when she saw who it belonged to.  
There at her bar, right in front of her, was the ultimate first love of her life, Arnold Shortman.  
He hadn't changed too much since she last saw him. He of course still had his football shaped head, and thick blonde hair. His green eyes, sweet and comforting, but with a twinge of sadness and exhaustion in them. He had his hair smoothed down, different from how he used wear it upwards. He wore a grey, long-sleeve button up, tucked into black slacks. She thought he was gorgeous before, but now he was simply irresistible. It took everything in her to keep from sighing, her feelings for him flooding back in. It had been 5 years and he still made her swoon. 

"You okay?" Arnold asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes!" Helga practically shouted, "I mean, yeah I'm fine", this time more calm. 

As Arnold looked at her, his eyes gradually got wider "Wait a minute...Helga? Helga Pataki? Is that you?" 

She smiled, thrilled to see he remembered her "In the flesh, football head!" 

She immediately cringed, regretting using his old nickname given by her, but Arnold just gave a laugh in response. 

"Oh my God, I don't know why I said that! I'm sorry!" Helga began apologizing. 

Arnold raised his hand, silencing her "No no! Its fine! It's actually really nice. It's good to be back where people actually know me". 

Helga felt relief wash over "Oh good, I didn't want you to think it was back to the usual with me on your first day seeing me again."

"I guess it's like that Cheers theme song said", Arnold responded, "Sometimes you wanna go where everybody knows your name". 

Helga snorted in response, causing Arnold to give her his famous smirk. "Sorry, that was pretty cheesy", Arnold said. 

"It was cute", Helga assured him. 

Arnold proceeded to sit on a bar stool, and fold his hands together out in front of him on the bar. 

"Oh!" Helga remembered, "Let me get you that rum and coke!" 

Arnold just simply nodded and let her get to work on his simple drink. 

"I'm going to assume you don't want to taste much of the liquor?" Helga asked.

"Normally i'd say yes to that" Arnold replied, "But after this week, i'll take a hard drink". 

Helga gave an understanding nod, and made sure to double shot his drink before using the spout to add his coke.  
Helga brought the drink over to him, placing it on top of a napkin and pushing it towards him. Arnold already had a 10 dollar bill out and held towards her.

"It's on the house", Helga said, waving the money out of her face.

Arnold frowned at her, "Why? Go on, I can pay for it". 

"I'm very aware of that", Helga informed him. "Consider it a welcome back home gift". 

Arnold smiled, "Well thanks", then reaching over and shoving the $10 into the tip jar. 

"You didn't need to do that!" Helga exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm very aware of that", he retorted, smirking in the process.

God, his smirk could make her feel things. She had to mentally slap herself to get the thoughts out of her head. 

"So" Arnold started, "What have you been up to lately?" 

Helga placed her elbows on the bar, putting her hands on her face, looking towards the blonde man. "Oh just working my ass off day and night for Bob, can't seem to get away". 

"Yeah, Gerald told me you had to drop out of school to help your parents out", Arnold said. 

Helga couldn't help but feel a tinge of embarrassment. "Yeah, I wasn't thrilled. It was just supposed to be for the summer, but you know how that goes". 

Arnold gave her a serious look, "I just hope they are being better to you". 

Helga was surprised at his comment, she had never realized that he was aware of her shitty home life before. 

"Considering Olga refused to leave Alaska or wherever the hell she is, yeah they realized i'm not the worthless child after all. "

This was half true and half a lie, they were somewhat better to her because they needed her, but they definitely still made it clear that she wasn't the favorite. At least Bob did, Miriam had gotten somewhat better. 

"You deserve better" Arnold told her, taking a drink of his rum and coke, "You always have."

This made her heart flutter! The idea that Arnold thought so highly of her still meant so much to her. 

"Well what about you?" Helga inquired.

Arnold took another sip of his drink, then sat it down and slightly leaned over towards Helga. "Well, as I'm sure you know, I was in San Lorenzo with my parents these past 5 years. After we found them and they decided to go back, I couldn't bare the idea of them being away from me again". 

Helga nodded, once again understanding where he came from.

"Anyways", he continued, "I'm working as a child psychologist, and did that in San Lorenzo as well. Though its been nice being with my parents, I still never really felt at home there. I had already planned on coming back, but with what happened with grandpa..." 

Helga felt her heart drop at the mention of his grandpa, "Phoebe told me about that. I am so so sorry Arnold."

He gave a weak smile, "Thanks Helga, it means a lot. He lived a long life. Hell, I think some people were surprised to find out he had still been alive when I told them he passed away", he gave small chuckle.  
Helga couldn't help but laugh with him. It was true. Even Bob had made comments about him being still alive over the years each time they ran into each other. 

"A child psychologist?" Helga said, "That's so fitting to your personality. My child psychologist is still my psychologist, despite the fact that i'm well..not a kid anymore". 

Arnold laughed, "They made quite an impact on you, I assume."

"Oh Arnoldo, you have no idea", Helga replied. "So you're here early, the show doesn't start till 9". Helga looked up at the time, shocked to see it was only 20 minutes now till 9. 

Arnold looked at the time on his watch, "Yeah, I wanted to scope the place out and make sure I would have a good spot. Gerald said he would be here, so I figured i'd come and beat him. Plus I knew you would most likely be here and wanted to say hi". 

Helga once again had to keep her love filled sigh inside. He came early to see her?!

"Well that's very sweet of you, football head", she responded, a smirk on her face. 

Arnold chuckled, "I needed to get out of the house anyways. Grandma is confused about grandpa, and my parents are here for the funeral. Some of the old boarding house residents came to visit for the funeral as well. It's just packed, though I guess this place isn't much better as far as crowding goes." 

"All the old boarding house people don't live there anymore?", Helga asked.

Arnold shook his head no, "Nope, Oskar and his wife divorced. She was the one who worked, so he couldn't afford to stay when she left. Mr.Hyunh and his daughter ended up moving across the country, and Ernie finally decided to buy a house. I'm surprised it took him this long, considering his business has him well off". 

Helga felt another tug at her heart, "So your grandma has just been at the boarding house by herself?"

"Since last week, since grandpa left us", he told her. 

Arnold pushed his now empty glass at her, "Another please?".  
Helga grabbed the glass and began making him another.  
"Where are you going to work?", she asked.

Arnold replied "With all the rooms and space at the boarding house, think I'll just set up my office there. I'll be able to keep an eye on grandma that way". 

Helga couldn't believe how selfless he was, it was so endearing to hear him talk about caring for his grandma. Pushing his new drink towards him, he thanked her and took another sip.  
Helga then noticed another familiar face walking in the door of the cafe, Gerald. It was then that she noticed the music had stopped and that Phoebe, Stinky and Sid were now helping the other band load off so they could load on.  
"Well", Helga spoke, "the ball to your chain is here". 

Arnold gave her a confused look before turning around and seeing Gerald across the room.  
"Ah!", he said, laughing.  
Gerald and Arnold made eye contact and waved at one another. Since the band had finished, and Wheezin' Ed was about to set up and play, the crowd that surrounded the stage began to head back to the bar. Getting ready to demand refills to their drinks before the next band was on. 

Arnold stood up from his seat, grabbing his drink. "Well Helga, thanks for letting me bother you and annoy you with the current events of my life".  
Helga felt her heart sink once again, realizing their personal time together was coming to a fast end. "It's no trouble, it's been nice actually". 

Arnold gave her a warm smile, "I'm glad, it's been nice catching up with you. I hope I see you around, Pataki." 

"You too, Arnold", She responded, trying to hold her sadness in. 

Arnold gave her another smile, and turned, but then stopped one more time and turned towards her. "By the way, you look really good! 26 looks great on you." 

She gave him a "Pshhhh" wave of the hand, and he turned, walking off to join Gerald at the stage.  
Her heart beat felt like it would explode, he thought she looked good? Was this a chance of finally making things right with him? Could it possibly finally happen for her? Could she win Arnold's love? She didn't want to jump to any conclusions too fast. She needed to be his friend first, and prove that she had really changed. She had to make sure she saw him again, more than in just passing.  
She couldn't wait till the next time she saw her beautiful football head again.


	2. Feeling awkward

Helga's black heels sunk into the ground below her. Groaning, she continued to pull them up and out of the grass, only to have them sink back in. Phoebe and Helga stood around, surrounded by a good 60 people or more. It was a Monday afternoon, and a chilly day for a funeral. The girls had both attended the service held for Phil Shortman, and were now at the Hillwood graveyard to see him lowered into his final resting place. As Helga looked around, she couldn't help but feel overly solemn seeing all the sad faces. She had noticed Arnold's grandma Gertie at the service. She was beyond confused, and continued to run up to the alter, asking "Kimba" why Phil was in that long box. A good amount of their old school friends had attended as well. She noticed Harold, Big Patty, Rhonda, Nadine and Sheena were there. As well as Sid, Stinky, and of course Gerald. She would have been surprised to see Rhonda, but remembered that during the short period her family was broke they had lived in the boarding house. 

She saw that Sheena was alone, not accompanied by her husband Eugene, another old school mate. Eugene was living the famous life, along with the oh so perfect and beautiful Lila. They both starred in a very popular tv sitcom, and both were very busy. It was rare to see them out and about. Helga was still confused as to how Sheena was even able to get him to marry her, as she still had that unnerving crazy look in her eyes. She had most likely bullied him into it. Helga had been told that Sheena was abusive.  
Harold and Big Patty would be forever a sweet couple in her eyes, even though she'd never admit that. Though, if you were new to observing them, you might think otherwise. Harold was now owner of the old meat shop owned previously by Mr. Green. It was now called "Kosher Meat Marker" due to Harold being a faithful Jewish man. As for Patty, she was tougher than ever. She took advantage of her size and was now a famous body builder. She was incredibly muscular and fit, and was even taking up boxing. Helga was positive she could murder someone in the ring. 

Stuffing her hands into her coats pockets, Helga looked down and sighed. Everyone was silently talking amongst themselves, while Phoebe and her just stayed silent. Across the casket from them was Gerald, standing next Stinky. They both were having a conversation, but Helga noticed that every once in a while he'd stop to look over at Phoebe. He had a longing look in his eye, but would look away as soon as Phoebe would make eye contact with him. 

"I sure hope they speak soon", Phoebe said, finally breaking the silence between the two of them. "I'm starting to get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach". 

Helga nodded in agreement, "Yeah, being near everyone right now isn't what I was really feeling today".   
She immediately felt selfish for even making that comment. How could she be complaining when Arnold's grandpa was gone? Gertie's husband was dead? And here she was, complaining about not being in the mood to see everyone. Arnold was most definitely not "feeling" burying his grandfather today. 

The priest at the church from earlier, finally was making his way from his car over to the groups of people. That was when Helga saw Arnold sitting in the chair next to his grandma, under the big cover that was used to shade the family from the sun. Gertie quickly reached over, grabbing Arnold's hands, her body shaking. Helga swore she could feel a tear making it's way to her eye. God did she hate this. Arnold's parents, along with Phil's twin sister Mitzi, sat beside them.The priest stood by the casket, bible in hand, and looked around at the crowd. After a moment of this, he began to speak, silencing the quiet conversations around them. As he read from his bible, Helga continued to look downwards, trying to drown everything around her out. She just didn't do well with funerals, though the sad feelings they brought really inspired her writing. Her best work was her sad work, which should have made her welcome the melancholy environment. It just didn't though, maybe it was because she was sad all the time already. 

After a good 10 minutes of talking, she noticed he had stopped, and people began stepping forward and placing the flowers most of them had onto the casket. Helga stood there watching, until she saw a red poppy being held in her face. Helga looked at the hand that was holding it, seeing it belonged to Phoebe. Helga gave her a confused look, "What?", she asked. 

Pushing it towards her again, Phoebe said "Take it and go up there". 

Sighing for what she was sure was the 500th time, she gently took the flower from her best friend. Looking towards the casket that was already practically drowning in flowers of various colors. She made her way over. After waiting a few moments for the crowd of people to move away from the casket, she finally stepped up to the beige coffin. Looking up, she saw Arnold staring at her. He was in what she assumed was his best suit, and she couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome and sad he looked. Making eye contact, he gave her a small smile. And to her surprise, he didn't look away, which made her increasingly uncomfortable. She broke the eye contact, and softly placed the poppy on top of the many other flowers. She looked back at Arnold, and saw he still was looking at her. She gave him the kindest smile she could, and then quickly turned and walked back to Phoebe. 

Once she was back with Phoebe, the priest spoke up again, "I would like to inform you all that the family is having a reception and the church hall, everyone is welcome to come". 

Once he finished speaking, everyone began walking over to Arnold and Gertie, giving their condolences and heading over to their cars. "Do you want to go to the reception?" Phoebe asked.   
Helga shook her head, "I would, but Bob is already going to be annoyed I took the couple of hours off, I should get back". 

Phoebe frowned, "Can't Donna cover you? All you do is work, I think you should get at least one day off for a friends grandpa." 

"Yeah", Helga started, "You'd think, but you know how Bob is." 

Phoebe sighed, "Yeah...I know", lightly grabbing Helga's shoulder.

"Ill text you later", Helga told her, turning to head out. 

As she made her way over to her car, she turned one last time to look at Arnold. He was occupied with about 5 people, who were standing around and talking to him. He noticed her looking, and they once again made eye contact. With that, she once again turned and quickly went over to her car. 

 

\-------------------------

Helga stepped into the warm cafe, sliding off her black coat and revealing the form fitting black dress with lace long sleeves. Her hair that was usually in a french twist style bun, fell to her bra strap in loose waves. Still in her black heels from the funeral, she clicked her way back over to the bar. Putting her coat in the back room where they kept the kegs, she stepped back out, really regretting not bringing another pair of shoes. As she debated going barefoot, Bob stuck his head out of the kitchen window that was connected to the bar area. 

"Where have you been, Olga!?", he yelled out. 

Taking a deep breath to keep herself from yelling back, she calmly turned her head towards her father "It's Helga, Bob. You know, the name you and Miriam gave me 26 years ago? And I told you twice this morning I was going to a funeral."

His brows furrowed as he stared at her, "Oh yeah, who for again?" 

"Dad, I told you, Arnold's grandpa." She answered, annoyed.

Bob's eyes widened, "You mean that old geezer was still alive?!" 

Helga rolled her eyes, "Yes, Bob". 

"Well what do you know? Well, get to work, Missy! You were gone for 2 hours, we were dying during the lunch hour without you!", Bob griped. 

Taking another breath, clenching her fist, she responded "Of course, my dick-tator". 

"Now now now!", he yelled, "You may be an adult now, but you will still respect me!" 

The old Helga would have already yelled back an insult, but instead she just said "Sure thing". 

Giving her one more glare, he finally returned back to the kitchen, leaving her alone.

"Oh yes", she thought, "I'll get back to work with the tons of people sitting here". 

The restaurant was empty, except for two tables of people within the cafe. 

"Oh hey, Helga", a sweet voice said.

Helga looked over and saw Donna, the other bartender. She was a cute woman in her mid 30's. She had shoulder length, blunt brown hair. She had sweet vibe to her, and she reminded Helga a lot of Lila. Weirdly, she didn't mind Donna though. Not that she didn't like Lila, she had come to find Lila's nature more charming as she got older. Once again, she didn't completely want Lila to know that though. Luckily, Helga only saw Lila about 2-3 times a year now that she was TV famous. 

"What's up, Donna? Thanks for covering for me", Helga said. 

Donna smiled sweetly, "Of course! It was no problem! You're here all the time, plus you needed to be there for your friend."

Helga returned the smile, "Yeah, it was kind of awkward. Even after all of these years I still feel out of place with all my old friends."

Donna gave her a frown, "Out of place? Why is that?" 

"I don't know how to explain it", Helga told her. "I just don't. I feel like i'm surrounded by people who are so successful, doing well and happy. I just can't relate. Not right now." 

Donna reached out, touching Helga's arm, "Oh Helga, you deserve so much happiness. I promise you'll find it someday. I can start working double shifts for you once I get a babysitter who won't continue to charge me an arm and a leg. That way maybe you could go back to school?" 

"That would be nice", Helga smiled, "but I could never do that to you. I'll figure it out, it's my problem. Sorry for putting all my problems on you. I just needed a moment to rant". 

"Never apologize for venting to me!", Donna replied. "Come to me anytime you need a shoulder, ok?" 

Helga nodded, "Ok". 

Donna smiled at her, and then began taking off her black waist apron she always wore at work. "Well I better get back to Braden. My mom's watching him, but she falls asleep while keeping him and he gets into everything!" 

Helga laughed, "Of course, go get your kid. Thanks again."

Donna simply replied with a "Anytime!", and headed to the back room to get her jacket. 

 

\-------------------

 

It was about 8:00 PM, and the restaurant had finally slowed down. They had gotten busy at dinner time, and Helga had been running back and forth non-stop. Thankful to finally not have a full bar, she took the opportunity to take off her heels and go barefoot for a moment. Everyone had commented on Helga's appearance, it being different from the rock'n roll, edgy style she typically had going on. She got a little too much attention, and even though she appreciated the compliments, being hit on by pervy men wasn't her favorite. She was sure she was going to have to bring out o'l Betsy if it didn't stop. Though she figured it was nice, womanhood had definitely done her good. Most of her time growing up she was called ugly, so being called beautiful was a nice change. 

She began washing the glasses in the sink, when she heard the cafe door open. Looking up, she quickly recognized the person as Arnold. He was still in his suit from the funeral, and he wasted no time heading straight to the bar. He looked slightly upset, which was understandable considering the events of that day. However, he looked a little annoyed as well. Was he annoyed with her? Why was he walking so fast towards her?

"Oh, hey Arnold!", Helga said, as he stood in front her at the bar. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked immediately.

She was caught of guard by this, "Uh...what do you mean?" 

Arnold sighed, "You came to the funeral, but didn't say anything to me."

"Oh", Helga responded, looking down. "I didn't want to bombard you. Everyone was wanting to talk to you. I figured you'd be overwhelmed." 

Arnold's face softened, but only slightly "Well, you still could have come by the reception. You left so quickly." 

Helga's gut twisted with guilt, "I had to get back to work. Bob was already annoyed with me for taking off."

"I see", Arnold replied, going silent. 

Helga's hands felt clammy. She HATED when Arnold was upset with her. They had just finally seen each other for the first time in years, and he was already angry with her. Why was her being there and saying something to him so important though?

"You're right", she started. "I should have said something. I should have told you how sorry I was. I apologize, just please don't be mad at me." 

Arnold's face completely softened at this, "No no, I'm sorry. I don't know why I am being this way. I just really need some familiarity right now. It's the only thing that makes me feel like everything is going to be ok. When i'm around all you guys, it feels like the old days, back when everything was good. Back when grandpa was still here."

Helga's heart completely broke at that statement. "Oh my love", she thought. What could she do to help this beautiful man out? What could she say? No words came to her. All she could do was sit there, while the sadness consumed her. 

Arnold gave a silent laugh, "I sound so ridiculous right now, huh? I'm a psychologist, for children at that. And here I am, talking like a complete mess." 

Helga quickly shook her head, "No, no. Stop that." Reaching out, she touched Arnold's arm that sat up on the bar counter.

Arnold looked down at her hand that sat on top of his forearm, and Helga had to fight the urge to tear her arm away from him.

"You're going through a hard time. Your gramps pretty much raised you, he was a fantastic man. I can't imagine how you must feel. Psychologist or not, everyone deserves to wallow in messy sadness sometimes."

Arnold gave a half smile, "You have always had quite the way with words." He told her sarcastically. 

If only he had seen her poems about him, he may actually be impressed by her words. Even though she hadn't written anything about him since high-school, she would still die of embarrassment if he ever saw them.

"Here", she said, grabbing a glass. "A rum and coke on the house."

Arnold began to protest, but was cut off by Helga, "Let me make it up to you. Plus you've had a rough day. I want to at least do this for you."

He didn't argue, just got on top of the bar stool and folded his hands out in front of him. Just as he had the Friday night he was in there.

She made his drink in silence, and then pushed it to him. He picked up the drink and took a sip. Pulling it away, he stared at the glass in his hand. Helga saw tears brimming his eyes, and she immediately went around the bar to him. He placed his head down onto his arms, and let out a sad sigh. Helga got onto the bar stool next to him and put her arm around him, laying her head on the back of his shoulder. She had never been amazing at comforting people, but for him she would do whatever it took. She worried she may be taking it too far with physically touching him like this. Just as she was about to move her head, Arnold took his left hand and lightly gripped Helga's arm. Her heart beat quickened, just the idea that he wanted her touch was enough to get her heart to almost explode. 

After a minute or so of this, he finally raised head, wiping away the stray tears that managed to fall. He chuckled while he did this, and Helga slowly moved her arm off of him, already missing his touch. 

"Sorry about that", he told her, seeming to be a little embarrassed. 

"Don't be", she assured him. "I want to be here for you". 

Arnold looked at her and smiled, and then took another drink. "Thanks Helga, really. You have no idea how much I appreciate it".

She nodded, happy to just be in his presence. Arnold continued to drink his rum and coke until it was gone.

Helga got up, "Let me get you another", she headed back around the bar.

As she made him another, Arnold Spoke up, "What time do you get off?" 

This made her freeze, but only for a second. She could have squealed. He wanted to hang out with her? 

"Since it's Monday, I get off at 10." She informed him. 

"Well, everyone is going to go hangout at the old lot we used to all go to", he told her. "I told them I was going to try to come and get you and we could all meet there". 

Helga felt slightly disappointed, as she thought Arnold may have wanted to hang out with her alone. Plus, she still wasn't in the mood to see everyone. However, Arnold had said he needed this, and she wanted to be there for him.   
"Ok yeah, i'm down", she told him. 

She noticed his eyes slightly brighten at this, though she didn't know if it was her that caused that or the drink she was sliding to him. 

"Great!" he replied, "So I'll come back here at 10 and we can go together?" 

She smiled, "Sounds good to me." 

"Awesome", Arnold responded. 

He took several gulps of his drink, finishing it in seconds, then sitting the empty glass with ice on the counter. 

"Thanks for the drinks Helga, I need to go buy you some soon", he told her. 

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it, football head". 

He laughed, "Whatever you say, Helga". 

He stood up, and she smiled at the line he used that reminded her of when they were kids. 

"Ill see you at 10", he said, as headed back to the door. 

She gave a wave, "See you at 10". 

 

\--------------------

 

After cleaning up the bar, Helga headed out of the cafe, coat snug against her. She usually helped clean up the whole restaurant with the other workers, but she had a group date. Once outside, she saw that Arnold had kept his promise to come get her. He was leaned against a lamppost that was right outside the restaurant. As the door closed behind her, he looked up and smiled. "You ready to go?", he asked. 

"Yep", she replied, walking up to him.

"Follow me then", he said, a smirk on his face.

She couldn't help but smile at that face, following him as he headed down the sidewalk. She noticed he had changed, and was now sporting black and grey jogger pants and a fitted black hooded shirt. He looked just as perfect in casual wear. It just wasn't fair, plus she felt ridiculous in her formal attire, and her feet were killing her.

As if he had read her mind, he spoke "Do you wanna go and change into something else?". 

She groaned, "I'd love too, but I live the opposite direction". 

"No worries" he assured, "You can borrow something of mine. The boarding house is close by anyways." 

"Oh, ok", she said, trying to act cool about it. 

They walked in silence for about 10 minutes, and soon came upon the boarding house. They walked up the steps, Helga following Arnold into the house as he opened the door. It had a comforting smell on the inside. Just like you would think a grandparents home would smell. There was a sad aura though that made Helga feel a bit on edge. He went straight to the stairs, and ushered her to follow him. They went up stairs and into the long hallway, passing several doors on the way to the pull down stairs that went to Arnold's old bedroom. They went up the steps, to the door at the top. Arnold opened the door to the currently dark room, with just barely any light shining from the stars above through the skylight windows. He walked in, and let Helga in after him. She stood there awkwardly in the darkness, her arms wrapped around herself. After she heard him shuffling around for a few moments, she heard a click as a lamp was turned on. Dim light shined in the old room. Barely anything had changed in there, the same carpet, wall color, the arrangement of the room. Only difference was the somewhat more maturity of the decor that he most likely did as a teen. Besides that, same twin size bed, desk, flip out couch. It was comforting to her. It was nice to see that some things don't always change. 

Arnold made his way over to his drawers, "Have anything particular you want to wear?"

Helga shrugged, "Got any pants like the ones you've got on?" 

He nodded, and began digging, pulling out a pair of plain black joggers. He then went into another drawer, pulling out a white long sleeve shirt. He walked over to Helga and handed the folded clothes to her. 

"Here", he said, "I apologize if they're too big."

"Eh, don't worry. The bigger they are, the comfier it will be", she replied.

"Good", he said, going quiet. 

He stood there for a moment, and Helga felt awkward once again. He just looked her up and down, getting a little red in the cheeks when he noticed she was looking back with a raised brow. 

"It's a shame really", he said quietly. 

Helga was confused, "What's a shame?"

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes for a few seconds, before looking back at her. "You look...amazing. That dress....I don't think I've ever seen you wear something like that before. You just look really good. Hope me saying that doesn't make you feel weird". 

For the second time that day, her heart beat sped up. He was really going to kill her if he didn't stop this. 

"Thank you, Arnold", she responded, trying to keep the heat from rising to her cheeks. She hated acting like a school girl. 

He nodded, and looked towards the door. "I think Suzie left a pair of slip on shoes here, that is if Grandma didn't throw them out. If they fit you can wear them." 

"That would be fantastic!", Helga said happily. Her feet were absolutely killing her.

Arnold went back to his drawers one last time, pulling out a pair of no show socks and tossing them to Helga. She caught them and he headed towards the door.

"I'm going to go see if they are still in the hallway closet. I'll have to be quiet since Grandma and my parents are sleeping. So if I take a little long that's why", he told her. 

"No worries", was her response. 

He walked out the door, and she listened to his footsteps as they walked back down the stairs. She quickly began pulling the dress up and over her head, attempting to kick of her shoes off in the process. This resulted in her almost falling over, catching herself before crashing and making more noise. Once the dress was off and on the bed, she got to work on getting the comfy sweats on. Pulling them up, she saw they were maybe a size or two too big, but it was perfect. Wearing a clingy dress made her want nothing more than loose clothing. Throwing the long sleeve on, it was only a little big, and fell comfortably over her body. Looking in the long mirror Arnold had propped against a wall, she observed herself. She looked comfortable, so that was one thing. She noticed a blue hair brush on Arnold's desk. Not sure if it was his and not caring. She picked it up and brushed through her hair, feeling better about it being smoothed out. Once she finished, she grabbed the socks and sat on the bed to put them on. As she put the last sock on, she heard light footsteps coming up the stairs to the room again. She placed her hands in her lap and looked at the door as Arnold walked in, carrying a pair white slip on's. 

"You found them!" Helga said, doing cart wheels in her mind. 

He smirked, "Yep, took a sec, but they were still in there. I just hope they fit" 

Walking over, he handed them to her and she went right to putting them on. By sheer luck, they fit almost perfect. They were half a size bigger than she usually wore, but they still fit well. After slipping both shoes on, she stood up and put both hands on her waist, a smile on her face. 

Arnold chuckled, "Happy they fit?" 

"Very", she responded, walking past him. "I'm ready now when you are". 

Arnold followed her to the center of the room, and Helga turned back to look at him. He was looking her over once again, making her feel self cautious. 

"And you somehow still look amazing", he said, a gleam in his eyes. 

Her heart swelled with happiness, "Oh my sweet Arnold", she thought. 

She smiled, "Thanks, football head". 

He gave a small smile, and then ushered her to the door. Helga opened the door and walked down the stairs, Arnold close behind. They made their way down the hallway and down the second set of stairs, down to the entry way. 

Arnold pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked, "Gerald says they are all there now. So we are all set." 

"Sounds good", she replied. 

Arnold grabbed his keys off of the small and skinny entry way table that was pushed against a wall, and opened the door to let Helga out. Once they were both out, Arnold shut the door and locked it. They then proceeded to walk down the steps and head to the old vacant lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this not being a super exciting chapter. I'll definitely try to make the next one better and longer!


End file.
